


It's Just Fashion Friendly

by SixerCipher (AgeofCipher)



Series: 18 Uses Of Dipper Pines [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up characters, Anorexia Nervosa, Anorexic Dipper Pines, Bad Eating Habits, Eating Disorder, F/F, Mabcifica, Referenced Past Binge/Purge Episode, Restricting, Self-Denial, self starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofCipher/pseuds/SixerCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel pounded on the dressing room door. "Dipper Pines, I swear on Waddles that if you don't get out here right now, so help me lord!"<br/>Inside, Dipper sighed, the shirt was tight, too tight, not that it was a surprise because he was fat. Hesitating before replying to his twin and her girlfriend with tears in his eyes, he sucked in his stomach, making no difference. "It's tight Mabel, I need the next size up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Fashion Friendly

Dipper pulled the large blue sweater over his head, sighing with relief as his body was hidden under it. He was still angry at himself for yesterday, his mistake of eating some of Mabel's popcorn and setting off a cycle of eating and vomiting all night. Dipper's lower torso was sore from the repeated vomiting, and so he took his time getting dressed, while his energetic sister ran around the house.

  
"Dipper! Are you almost done up there? Pacifica is coming to take you shopping! We're redoing your wardrobe!" Mabel yelled up the stair happily, sick of her brother's drab clothing choices and excited to see her girlfriend. Mabel quickly slipped on a purple sweater, tying her hair back and seeing her girlfriend's car pull into the driveway as her brother finally exited the bathroom. Mabel made a mental note to check if her brother was sick later, he had dark rings beneath his eyes, signifying he hadn't been sleeping well recently, and he didn't seem to eat as much as he used to. 

 

Dipper stumbled out of the bathroom, and much to Mabel's delight he had tamed his hair for once, though it still made him look paler. "Dipdop, we have to go!" Mabel cried, slinging her purse over her arm and then charging out the door, leaving a dizzy Dipper in her wake. Dipper took his time walking out of the Shack, unlike his reckless twin, he wasn't getting hurt today. Well, wasn't planning on it at least. Getting into the back of Pacifica's vehicle, and drowned out his sister and her girlfriend with his thoughts.  _What am I going to eat today? I can't skip eating, Mabel will_ freak. _If I get a "diet" meal, Pacifica will freak._

The car came to a stop, and Dipper couldn't bring himself to look up and see if they were at the Gravity Falls mall, and his answer came through a slight tug on his sweater sleeve. Mabel's voice rang out, bringing him out of the world he surrounded himself in his head. "Dipper Pines, if you do not get out of the car right now so help me," Mabel joked, smiling and helping her brother out of the car.

* * *

Pacifica and Mabel took turns shoving clothing into Dipper's hands, blurring his vision. When they were done, Mabel pushed him into a changing room. "Put on the blue shirt!" Pacifica called, and Dipper set down his things, and slowly took off his blue sweater. Closing his eyes and sighing, he pulled his t-shirt off also. Opening his eyes, he was met with a large reflection, wide hips, and plenty of fat where his stomach should be. Dipper choked back tears at the sight, and turned around, searching for the shirt. Once his hand had found the blue fabric, and checked the tag with dread pooling in his stomach.  _Small?! A small shirt?!_ How the hell did Pacifica and Mabel believe he'd fit into that? Swallowing dryly, Dipper began to pull on the shirt, his breath hitching when he realized he couldn't get it on fully. Dipper fought back tears and took off the shirt, deciding to try to put it on one more time. Mabel knocked on the door. "You done yet bro-bro?"

Receiving no answer, Mabel knocked a bit harder. "Dipper?" Silence ensued.

Mabel pounded on the dressing room door. "Dipper Pines, I swear on Waddles that if you don't get out here right now so help me lord!" A sniff was heard, and Dipper's voice was quiet. "Mabel...it's too tight." Tears welling up in his eyes, he sucked in his stomach and attempted to get it on, but to no avail. "I need the next size up."

Pacifica walked off to find the next size up and Mabel attempted to talk to her brother through the door. "And then he was all like 'Mabel please' and it was adorable! Where were you anyways? I know you haven't been going in the woods as often as you used to." A mumble was given to Mabel in response.

 

"Mabel, can I get an honest answer from you?"

"Sure Dipstick! What is it?"

"Do you think. . .Do you think there's something wrong with me?"

"Uh, of course not Dipper! What do you think,"  _You're too thin?_ Mabel left off, thinking it wasn't right to bring up in the middle of a store with her brother.

"Do you think you need to change your body Dipper?"

 

Silence greeted Mabel. The next few minutes until Pacifica came back with the shirt was spent in utter silence. Handing Dipper the shirt, Pacifica noticed her girlfriend deep in thought. "Are you okay Mabel?" Pacifica whispered, walking closer to her girlfriend. Mabel shook her head, plastering a half-hearted smile on her face.

"I'm fine Pacifica."

* * *

Dipper's mood was sour after the shirt incident, and even as they payed he seemed. . .distant. Mabel was worried for her brother.  _What the hell is wrong with him?_

 

When it was time to go, Mabel and Pacifica cheerfully got in the car while Dipper sulked in the backseat. The drive home was spent in silence for the most part, and once Pacifica pulled into the driveway of the Shack, Dipper stormed out of the car with the bag clutched in his clenched hands. Mabel quickly got up and out, but not before telling Pacifica to wait in the driveway as she'd planned on hanging out with her for a bit longer.

 

 

Dipper slammed the door shut as he got in his room, and he slammed his hands down on his desk. He should've known that his sister wanted him to lose weight. He was never perfect, never good enough while Mabel got it all, friends, relationships, adult adoration, skinny. His door was slammed open as Mabel stomped into his room. "What is wrong with you!? Pacifica tries to be nice to you by taking you out to go get clothes, and you treat her like shit!"

 

Dipper laughed, turning to face his fuming sister as his anger faded a bit. "I'm the person who treats others like shit?" Laughter spilled out of his mouth. "You're the one who's ruined my life! Even now, after I've lost 50 pounds, you still want me to lose more!" Dipper's laughter died down as hatred glimmered clear in his eyes. "Try again, sister."

 

Mabel scoffed. "This is what this is all about? Why I lost my brother!? All over stupid weight!? I don't think you should lose weight! You've always been fine Dipper!"

Dipper lifted up his sweater to show his sister his stomach, to show her what he thought was wrong with him. "I'm disgusting Mabel! Can't you see!? Or are you blinded by your naiveness yet again?"

Mabel felt like she wanted to cry when her brother lifted his sweater, exposing a mostly concave stomach and his ribs. A hand flew up to her mouth and she gasped. "Oh my god, Dipper, you are sick, so, so sick. Dipper, your stomach isn't even there! I can see all of your ribs and oh my god is this what you've been doing all this time?"

 

Dipper felt infuriated, half by the fact his sister tried to lie to him and half by the fact he exposed his secret, his nights exercising constantly in order to get the least bit thinner that resulted in 50 pounds gone but still looking the same. He picked up a book he had, and clutched it as his twin went on about how he needed help. Dipper turned and threw the book at her, causing her to flinch and her eyes to go wide. "I don't need help! I'm not sick!" He advanced towards her, and Mabel kept backing up.

 

"Dipper, please! You need help, you'd never hurt me and I forgive you but please," The girl pleaded as she got closer to the doorway, before turning around and making a run for it, bounding down the stairs and towards the front door.

 

"I hate you Mabel! I wish you were never born! You only ruin my life!" Dipper hollered, trying to keep up with his sister's pace but failing to do so, unable to move fast or much at all due to muscle wastage and his heart being weaker, and slowly crumpling to the floor as Mabel fled, feeling dizzy.

* * *

Mabel sat in Pacifica's arms, still awake from what had transpired 3 days ago. Every time she closed her eyes she was greeted with images of her brother hurting her. Dipper couldn't hurt her, but she'd never be able to apologize either, Dipper had suffered from cardiac arrest and didn't live long after she left, and doctors said it must have resulted from his eating disorder, in which was documented to have been happening for years according to his journal. 

 

Mabel felt like part of her was missing now, and although she had her parents and Pacifica, it felt wrong not having her brother, and she felt like she was to blame because she had gotten him worked up and then had left when she could have saved his life.

 

_I swear to you, I’ll never love again.  
_

 


End file.
